First Sight
by aridnie
Summary: Bex/Grant: A cheesy one-shot from Grant’s perspective in D.C. Not amazing. It’s my first story so pretty please don’t flame too harshly but all constructive criticism is definitely welcome. So enjoy! T-rating completely based off of one curse word.


**A/N:** The first of a series of one-shots from different characters points of view. Eventually I shall write my take on Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover but I want to hear how everyone else likes my writing. So for now, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **That's right you heard me, Ally Carter wastes her precious time on to right a silly little one-shot on Bex and Grant. Seriously, what are the chances of that? Do I even look like Ally Carter to you? No.

. .::.:.::. .

We were just sitting there like two normal high-school sophomores on a trip to the nation's capital. Well, we looked like that to the average human anyway. A trained eye would have looked us over once and said, "Spy." And in all seriousness they would have been one hundred percent correct. We were the farthest thing from normal high-school sophomores on a trip to Washington D.C. We were Grant and Zach, two of the best spies to set foot in Blackthorne Institute for Boys. And we were also on a Covert Operations mission. Our objective was pretty simple and pretty self-explanatory. We were supposed to be trailing the two best girl spies from Gallagher Academy. Cameron Morgan and Rebecca "Bex" Baxter. And now we were waiting for sight of them.

Zach was on my left laughing at a joke that one of our roommates had said through our communication units. I was talking to him every once and a while and after twelve minutes and fifty-six… just kidding, fifty-seven seconds of sitting on the hard wood bench, chuckling at passing girls, and memorizing the faces of strangers, our attention was caught by the prettiest girls I had ever seen.

Two Blackthorne Boys were staring quite, aghast at two Gallagher Girls.

Zach was smirking, his normal smirk.

I was in shock.

The first of the two, I noticed was Cameron, I could tell just by the way that she blended in, even next to her best friend, that I was looking at the famous Chameleon, the girl who had, before even meeting her, had stolen my best friend's heart.

Apparently she was legendary for her pavement-artist talents. She was born a spy. And I knew stories that only her friends and family knew about her because the minute Zachary Goode had heard of her, he had fallen in love. He though she would give him a challenge. She was a real CIA agent in the making in Zach's mind and he apparently loved everything about her without having ever met her. I felt bad for her. She hadn't even met him and would be the subject of Zach's smugness for the next term. And he would confuse her greatly with his annoying quirks and stupid I-know-something-you-don't-know smile. I felt _really_ bad for her.

And just as I had thought, Zach's eyes were glued to the American beauty. His stupid I-know-something-you-don't-know smile was plastered onto his face as he took her in. And I had to admit she looked amazing. Cammie had pretty blond hair that was tied back into a long care-less ponytail, her eyes were bright and cheerful, and her legs were thin, toned, and tan. She looked, unfortunately for her, exactly what Zach Goode wanted. And Zach Goode only wanted the best. So I didn't feel terrible for her. That was a compliment really. But my thought about Cameron and Zach quickly disappeared, because then I noticed Bex Baxter, and let's just say I was really interested in anything anymore. Long, dark hair that shimmered in the sunlight made my head whirl around in its place. I was supposed to be immune to stuff like this. I was _supposed_ to be trained for this type of stuff but Rebecca Baxter took all of my hard-core training out of me. She had her arms raised and she was twirling. Many guys looked at the two beautiful girls and smirked. I saw one even walk over to them. And I was jealous. I wanted to have the ability to talk to her and take her out. I wanted to compliment her and buy her ice cream. I wanted to take her on a tour of everything and hold her hand. But, I was on a damn mission. And I would have to follow my stupid teacher's direction and wait until we left for the exchange to talk to her and flatter her.

Sometimes I really hated being a spy, especially when it involved not asking out cute spy girls who made you forget what in the world you were supposed to be doing.

. .::.:.::. .

**A/N:** Hope you like it! Now remember that adorable little review button right there. Come on, you KNOW you want to press it! It's teasing you, waving, winking. Look at it, come on, PRESS IT!


End file.
